


A Special Little Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anatomy, Birth Control, Body Modification, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Breeding, Dehumanization, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dystopia, Eggpreg, Eggs, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hospitals, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Nipples, Non-Chronological, Orgasm Control, Oviposition, Post Mpreg, Prostate Milking, Situational Humiliation, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Milan tries to swallow, and the hose trembles inside his mouth, shooting the back of his throat with warm milk. He gags, feeling that the milk is dripping from his mouth now. The room is silent, so Conrad and the doctor have probably left him alone.’He just loves being pregnant’.Suddenly Milan remembers how did he end up with four — five now — eggs inside of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like poor Milan was really made for it. There is some time gap between this story and the first one that will be filled within next chapters. The only thing I can tell now is that Conrad already did that thing that he wanted to do in the epilogue of the first story.
> 
> Please read the tags carefully; this story contains some detailed descriptions of the weird medical procedures that may squick some readers and be extremly disturbing to the others. Take care.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for all the stupid grammar mistakes that you may find there.
> 
> There will be no Russian version of this story.

— Do the kids ask about me?

— Yes. And they were really excited to hear that you’ll bring home so many little brothers. Even The First. He started to write down a list of the names...

— But he knows that...

— By the time they are mature enough to have their own names you’d be the one to choose them, Milan. But he has some pretty good suggestions.

They have never discussed it before, and Milan had no idea that Conrad would let him choose.

One of the ublimical cords twitches, sending shivers through Milan’s anus right to his spine. He let’s out a moan, feeling his cheeks become red.

He’s been Conrad’s since he turned twenty one, he went through three gestations and were now going to have another four sons with him, and yet Milan was shy when something like this happened.

— How are you feeling?

— The doctors were right. My body reacts so much better than my mind. I am afraid I’m going to leak right now. All the cords are shivering, and... and...

That was too much for Milan. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of telling Conrad how does it feel to have his anus stretched with four thick cords, each of them throbbing and shivering from time to time. Together, they were just a bit smaller than Conrad’s dick.

Milan remembers how Conrad impregnated him for the first time, and his anus tightens.

Next thing he knows there is a disturbing mechanical sound in the ward.

— I know that it’s hard for you and your beautiful body. Please do not resist to the doctors. You’re such a good boy, Milan.

‘Do not resist’ meant that there’s going to be something unpleasant. Milan knows it for sure.

— What are the going to do to me?

— It’s for the greater good.

— I don’t want to be sedated or restrained...

— You won’t be if you behave, — unknown doctor enters the ward as they speak. — We are going to help the Sample to go through the process, nice and easy. Captain, is it okay if the Sam...

— Please use his name and explain him the whole thing, Milan is a good boy, he doesn’t have any wrong ideas.

— As you wish, Captain. So, as Captain Conrad already knows, we have a re-impregnation...

— How can it be possible? They are all there. It’s empty! — Milan wraps his arms around his almost flat belly. — I pushed all of them out...

— We only discovered it yesterday. The intestine was so full of lube and semen, even the ultrasound couldn’t tell if there was an egg or a tumor. But happily for us, there is a small Egg and it’s still growing inside of the Sample’s body. But this situation would be normal if... 

— But it can’t be true. You promised me. You promised me there’ll be four. You...

Conrad looks at him, his eyes so cold they almost make Milan shiver.

— Captain, I’m sorry, but we’re losing time. I already explained everything to you, and as the Fetus Carrier’s Impregnator, you have agreed to all the procedures. We need to start as soon as possible, there’s no time for it. The Carrier is unable to take decisions or even understand what we are talking about, we all know that, so I don’t want to waste precious time on...

— Where’s doctor Kessler? — Milan’s voice sounds stupidly high. — Where’s my doctor?

No, not again. He won’t let them. No.

— Please leave us alone. I need to calm him down. And that’s on you, doctor. He was perfectly happy, and you should’ve listened to me when I said that this Carrier is not like the others.

— I am sorry, Captain. But you have ten minutes. We need to start the preparations, or the Egg...

— Please, go.

The door closes, and Milan feels like all the cords start to tremble, sending shivers through his body and back to the Eggs.

— We don’t like him. Your sons don’t like him...

— Stop this manipulation right now, Milan, or I’m going to remind you what’s your real place. Don’t do this to me after all I’ve gone through to let them let me have you around and not give you to a public farm.

It was true. Conrad has to fight with the authorities when Milan delivered the Second — the hospital shared the medical information with the government, and someone there becomes really interested in a Carrier that survived and successfully delivered two fetuses without a recovery period in between.

— If only I hadn’t stood up for you, or if I was a white collar and not with the military, you’d be on a public farm by now, impregnated with some dirty workers eggs, being milked like a cow and delivering every two weeks because they don’t have a luxury of not being stimulated there.

— I know. Please...

— And it wouldn’t be as sweet and tender as we have it, Milan. You wouldn’t even had a name there, you’ll be just a hole for them to rape.

— I’m sorry... Conrad, sir, please stop. You’re scaring me, and the Eggs...

— Don’t you ever try this on me again, boy.

Milan nods. He won’t. He learnt his lesson now.

His anus is squeezed so tight now he’s afraid it could harm the cords.

— The last Egg is too small to be extracted. So they can’t just put it in the incubator alongside with the others. At the same time the cord is malformed, so it won’t be able to get the nutritions to the Egg. It’s almost useless.

Milan holds his breath:

— Please don’t tell me...

— Shut up and listen, boy. I won’t let them — or you — kill my son. There’s no way we’re losing this egg. So there’s another option. I already permitted the surgery. But remembering how the pregnancy affects your brain, I decided to talk to you although, as you heard, the doctors aren’t happy with my decision.

— Thank you, sir.

— There’s an option to form an artificial cord to feed the Egg with your milk and my semen directly. They need to dissect your navel for that and put a tube inside of your body. It will be like a small hole on your belly, stretching as the Egg grows.

— But...

— Of course, there’s no option to perform it at home so you’ll be staying at the hospital until the delivery. The doctors say it will take around four months after the first four fetuses are removed from the eggs.

— But they will starve...

— No, they won’t. You produced so much milk, Milan, no one of my sons is going to starve.

Milan tries to hold his tears. The only thing he realizes now is that he won’t be at home anytime soon, and when he will, his sons will already be too grown up to have them around as much as he wants.

— And the last thing. — Conrad suddenly holds his hand and kisses the fingers really gentle, — The government changed the rules, so I won’t be there when they’re performing surgery due to the high risk of infection. But as soon as you’re back here, I’ll be with you. I’ll be with you all the time...

— You can’t...

— I promise.

His eyes are almost black now, as they always are when Conrad is messing with his brain. But Milan doesn’t care — a warm sensation fills his body again, and he just looks right into Conrad’s eyes, going deeper and deeper.

— Good boy. Sleep.

 

— We need to supress the lactation twenty-four hours before the surgery to prevent infection. After the surgery is peformed, we’re going to stimulate the Fetus Carrier to lactate again.

— You want to use the hormonal solution? I believe you said it wasn’t an option in our case.

— No, we’ll do it manually — what we need is to careflly stretch the Carrier’s anus open, so the ublimical cords of the Eggs stay safe. After that we will stimulate his prostate by clenching it with a clamp. There’ll be an electrical discharge going through the Carrier’s prostate every two mintues, and at some point he’ll start lactating again.

— And what if he won’t?

— His body doesn’t have another choice. He must start lactating again and he will. As you can see on the scheme, two tubes from his nipples is going to be tied together, as well as the tube from the IVS with the Impregnator’s semen. All of them will be installed together into the opening that will be formed in place of The Sample’s navel. At the same time to avoid any chances of infection or poisoing, the Sample will be only fed with its own milk starting today. There’ll be no other meal or liquids inside of his system until the Egg is born. Actually, I’d like to enlrage his lactiferous ducts, so we can install an additional tube into each of them and feed him with his own fresh milk, but it will only be useful in case he lactates after the surgery is done. So if everything goes as planned, there’ll be four tubes in his nipples, two goes to his nose, two — to the opening on his belly. There’ll be also a tube with the Impergnator’s semen attached to this opening. Oh, and I forgot the most important part — as our reports are showing, due to the stress his intestines and the rectum started to dry up. So we need to stimulate the mosturing.

— How will you do it?

— By imitating the intercourse. As you can imagine, his anus will be full with four ublimical cords and a colostomy tube and maybe a prostate-stimulating clamp, his nipples will also be busy with the lactation. So the only area we can stimulate are his mouth and throat. Your answer was very satisfying — as you said, during the Impregnation sessions the Sample was showing signs of arousal when being orally stimulated, so we’re going to use it for the sake of the Eggs. 

 

Milan’s body is stretched on the steel table, his hands and legs are tied. He tries to raise his head a bit to see if the Eggs are okay, but the nurse doesn’t let him. His breasts are aching and the nipples are burning, and he suddnely remembers that yesterday before letting him sleep the nurses had his breasts bandaged really tight after his nipples were clenched with electrical clamps to supress the lactation.

— Make him lay still.

— The eggs...

— Gag him. We can’t waste a second.

Before Milan knows, there’s a round gag pressing onto his tongue, so he can swallow freely and breath, but there’s no chance he can make a sound. He intentionally tights his anus just to feel the four cords being on it’s place as well as the colostomy tube. The feeling of the thick and warm cords make him relax a little.

— Poor thing. We can’t even use anesthesia because of the Eggs being incubated to not affect the feeding and growing process.

— Oh, believe me, he’ll survive. Those Carriers are exploding with oxytocin, I would be surprised if he even feels anything.

They cover Milan body with a sterile fabric, stretching it right over his belly. He feels cold air on his navel, so there’s probably a hole on the fabric right above it. A moment later Milan feels a wet touch and the smell of antiseptic — one of the nurses is cleaning his bulging navel.

— Lancet. Hold him still. This may hurt him a little. And we need to prevent the Egg from moving, so you should place your hand right there and press really hard on his pubis.

A warm and big hand lays on Milan’s pubis, and he bites on the gag when the cold and sharp scalpel touches his skin. Next thing he knows, he’s screaming because of how much it hurts, but the gag is sound-proof, and he can’t even hear his own breath.

The nurse that holds his head is wiping away his tears with a tampoon.

The doctor holds some small bloody piece of flesh with a forceps right over Milan’s eyes and then put it in the sterile jar offered by a nurse.

— The navel tissue is extracted. Dilator. We need to stretch the opening and place the tubes inside. Clamps. Yes, like that. Good. Let’s form the cord.

Milan tries to catch his breath, but there’s another burst of pain — it seems like the doctors are ripping his belly apart by stretching what is left of his navel with three thick tubes tied together.

— Hold him still. We won’t have another chance.

Milan trembles and shivers and at some point there’s four men holding him down, while one of the doctors is dilating the opening in his belly and the other one is placing the tubes there.

— Okay. Remove the clamps. Sew the tissues around. Put the tape here. Yeah, like that. The cord is ready. Let’s give it a rest. In the meantime, prepare the Sample for the lactation and moisture stimulation.

— You won’t let him try and recover naturally?

— We have four eggs there and a fifth inside of that skinny bag of bones. What natural recovery are you talking about? Put the clamp and the hose inside of this dirty little thing until it kills its own children. And wash the floor, for God’s sake — the colostomy bag is leaking.

It takes a minute to realize that a ’dirty little thing’ the doctor was talking about is him, Milan.

He remembers the first delivert and how Conrad was the first to hold the Egg.

It seems to be a sweet memory regarding what is going to happen this time.

 

When Milan opens his eyes, he can’t see anything. He’s blindfolded with a soft piece of fabric, it’s dark, and he can’t even understand if it’s day or night.

— As you may see, The Sample was blindfolded to avoid any factors that may cause stress. In his state, even the light could be too much of a distraction.

Milan hears the doctor’s voice and feels how somebody pats his cheek. The fingers smell familiar, and he realizes that it’s Conrad.

But when Milan tries to say something, he realizes that it wasn’t a weird feeling he had in his dream — his mouth is stretched open with a metallic frame, his head is tilted back and there’s some kind of thick hose or a tube going down his throat.

He’s so used to the feeding tubes by that moment he didn’t even pay attention to the fact that there are two inside of his nose now.

Miland wonders what does the hose in his throat means, and suddnely it starts to move, almost making him gag.

— So, the cord is engrafted and the Egg is already being fed with your semen and the Carrier’s milk. As I told you before, the Carrier is being fed with his own milk. too. You can see the four tubes I’ve told you about. His body is surprisingly adaptive, there was a really small blood loss this time.

— Did he start to lactate on his own?

— Unfortunately, not. It’s the clamp on his prostate that did all the work.

— And what about the mosturing?

— The hose inside his throat is already working. The tube is imitating how the penis would move inside the Sample’s mouth and throat, it will enlrage and throb from time to time to imitate the changes of the real flesh. After five or ten minutes of movements it will ejaculate into the Sample’s throat using its own milk as a ’semen’. So he’ll be aroused and fed at the same time.

— How can you tell that it’s working?

— The clamp on his prostate not only sends electrical discharges to the gland, but is also measuring the moisturing level. So as soon as we’re sure that the Sample’s rectum is producing as much lube as it did before, we’ll stop the machine and let the Sample rest. But I think it would happen not earlier than in four days. Before that, the Sample will be stimulated twenty three hours with an hour of rest so the nurses can wash his body and empty the colostomial bag.

— Does he feel pain now?

— Only slight discomfort — I’m afraid the stimulation could be really hard now, but eventually he’ll get used to it. It’s good that he’d been castrated already — you can only imaging what would it be like if he’d ejaculate every time he had an orgasm now.

— Can we do something to make him more comfortable?

— He will experience from five to ten orgasms per hour. I’m afraid I can’t understand what’s uncomfortable about that, Captain.

Doctor laughs, and Milan feels how Conrad fingers are touching his stretched lips.

— You’re even more beautiful like that, Milan. If only you could see yourself now, so fragile and exposed, willingly sacrificing yourself for our children.

— This Sample is a special little thing. How did you impregnate him with so many eggs?

— He just loves being pregnant. That’s all.

Milan tries to swallow, and the hose trembles inside his mouth, shooting the back of his throat with warm milk. He gags, feeling that the milk is dripping from his mouth now. It’s silent in the room, so Conrad and the doctor have probably left him alone.

’He just loves being pregnant’.

Suddenly Milan remembers how did he end up with four — five now — eggs inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already said, this is story isn't chronological, so I hope you'll enjoy some flashbacks.

\- I can imagine how gorgeous and big will your belly become when I stuff it with new eggs. How full you’ll be feeling, all of them inside of your precious womb, growing and stretching you. Your sweet little hole is leaking with lube as I talk to you, Milan, you’re body is really greedy, you know? I bet you can’t wait to be impregnated with more of my eggs, right, boy?  


\- Yes, sir. Please. Give them to me. I want them inside of me, I need them inside of me.

Milan licks his lips again and again, just looking at Conrad stroking his dick, the thick purple vein is throbbing, the head is leaking with precome.

Milan remembers how scared he was during the first impregnation, when he saw for the first time how Conrad’s dick became enourmously big.

And he was riding this dick seconds after, feeling how it grows even more inside of him, how the head starts to vibrate and then opens like a flower, shooting with small and soft egg right inside of Milan’s intestine.

\- You already have one, sweet boy. I think you need at least three more to make your belly nicely stretched by the time they are grown up. I can’t forget how your body was trembling and your wet hole was stretched when you were giving birth to the First. It was unbelievably beautiful.

Milan swallows, his mouth and throat are sore.

\- And how you looked when you pushed him outside, and the doctors had you stretched and restrained, and your body became a beautiful mechanism, a piece of art, an object with the only purpose to feed my sons. Sometimes I think you will never be so beautiful, so obedient, so lovely again. I spent many hours looking at you being milked, you know. If only your little body could take it, I’d stuff you with dozens of eggs. But this time four is enough, boy. You’re gonna take the new ones nicely. 

\- Are you going to take me, sir?

\- This time I will put them inside of your womb with my hand. You’re so stretched now, that’s just what I needed.

Milan licks his lips and almost whispers:

\- Can you let me place one of them by myself? Please, sir. I’ll do well. I just need to touch the eggs before they are inside of me. Please.

Conrad smiles and pats his cheek. His palm is wet with his own precome, it smells a bit like iron, Milan’s is used to it and tries to lick his fingers, but Conrad doesn’t let him. 

\- Stop it. We’re not here to play.

\- I’m sorry.

\- I let you put the last one inside if you behave. Just be a good boy now and open yourself for me.

It’s nothing like the first time. The first time they had a date, they’ve been seeing each other for some time, Milan knew that Conrad was with the military and probably looking for a Carrier, but they never discussed it. It just happened — Conrad came inside of him, pressed him into the bed with his big and heavy body, almost pulling his dick out, and next thing Milan knew was a feeling of his anus, almost virgin at that time, being stretched with Conrad dick’s head. It would grow, and the dick itself would become bigger and started to throb really fast.

Milan remembers trying to move under Conrad’s body, but it was too heavy for him to even breath under properly.

Conrad moaned, holding him so tight it was almost painful, and whispered right into his ear: — That’s it, boy. You’ll be a perfect Sample.

Milan had no idea what that meant.

He found out two weeks later when his belly started to grow and instead of having erections he would vomit every morning. 

Now he’s laying on his back, hands under his knees pressed to his belly, fingers stretching wet and almost gaping anus.

Conrad rubs his dick against Milan’s anus’ soft rim, as he was playing with it.

When he starts to moan, Milan feels how the Third is moving inside of him, as if it was trying to make some space for its little brothers.

Conrad’s hand is moving on his dick with wet sounds and at some point his breathing stops, he moans really loud and Milan can tell for sure that it’s the soft and wet tip of the first egg that is pressing against his stretched anus.

\- You’re so opened it will slip perfectly.

Conrad presses harder, the Egg slips inside of Milan’s rectum, and he feels how Conrad’s fingers are sliding right after the Egg, moving it carefully, placing it right next to the Third.

Conrad touches something inside of Milan’s intestine, and he cries out.

\- Shush. I was just pulling the umbilical cord, it got caught between the eggs. We don’t want them to be tangled together when the new one starts to grow, right?

Milan nods, licking his lips, feeling how the sweat is running down his body.

Another loud moan, and Conrad’s hand is inside of him again, placing the other egg next to its brothers.

He then pats Milan’s belly, pressing it a bit:

\- I can feel them. Sleeping together inside of your sweet womb. Put your hands here. I want you to feel them, too.

Milan does so and chokes when he realize that the eggs are vibrating together, probably somehow... talking to each other?..

\- And another one. You are so stretched now I can put it inside of you with my both hands.

\- Please don’t... It still hurt a bit.

Conrad chuckles and tickles the edge of the ring muscle, not as tight as it was before. Milan shivers, his breasts start to leak.

\- Here it is, — Conrad puts the last egg on his belly. — You can do it yourself.

\- Thank you, sir.

Milan looks down — the egg is not bigger than his own fist, black and shimmering, covered with semen and lube. He feels the weird urge to milk himself over the egg, so he squeezes his left breast making it showering his body and the egg itself with some fresh warm milk.

\- Oh boy.

Before Milan knows, Conrad’s big and swelled dick is buried deep inside his rectum, touching the eggs, making them move against each other.  
\- Do it now. You are opened enough. Push it inside while I’m inside of you.

Milan licks his lips and takes wet and sticky egg with his trembling hand. It takes some time to find a perfect position, but with his knees on Conrad’s shoulders and the egg pressed to its father's dick, Milan pushes it inside, feeling how the dick and the egg are thrusting inside of his body together.  
He catches a weird thought about Conrad’s dick being too hard and thick at that moment, as if there was another egg inside of it, but it disappears as soon as Conrad starts to move.

He must come inside of Milan’s body once again — the semen will stimulate the umbilical cords to grow.

And when he does, he collapses onto Milan’s body, being all heavy and covered with sweat, whispering: — Just imagine how beautiful you will look with all those eggs around you, cords stretched from your body...

\- What?

\- It will be like the last time. You can’t carry them all till the end, as soon as they’re grown enough you are going to push them outside and feed them like you did with The First.

Milan closes his eyes. The eggs are vibrating and he can already tell that his belly is starting to stretch. As slow as his breasts getting warmer.


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Milan tried to count how many times the nurse would visit him so he can figure out how many days he spent with the hose inside of his throat. But at some point, he couldn’t even tell the reality form a dream. He was so tired and exhausted he stopped trying.

Every time it’s the same ritual. The nurse wipes his body with a warm sponge, making sure the opening of his urethra is clean before putting a new catheter inside. He also washes Milan’s thighs and anus, really gentle and careful to not harm the cords. After that, the nurse wipes dry milk from his face, checks if the feeding tubes are working properly, and leaves him for another twenty-three hours.

Which seem to last forever.

At first, the hose in Milan’s mouth was just another uncomfortable thing that happened to his body, the one making him gag and choke with his own milk going up his throat.

But at some point, somewhere between the first five or six hours, he started to tremble with anticipation every time the hose would throb inside his throat and send the shivers down his spine.

There were ten or eleven additional portions of milk ejaculated inside of his body by the hose when Milan himself come for the first time. And it was caused by a tickling sensation on the back of his throat, the one that really felt the same way Conrad’s dick used to.

His whole body jerked, his toes curled, his nipples stiffed, throbbing around the tubes, bursting with milk.

Milan even felt some phantom pleasure inside of his dick’s head, but that probably was the piss filling the tube with this hot, burning sensation.

He loved it for the first six or seven times. It would make him forget about everything and just let his body fill with pleasure and warmth. Blindfolded, stretched on the bed, with his hands and legs tied to the handrails, Milan would finally feel like all of this doesn’t matter and the only thing that is important to him is this sweet vibrating inside of his belly that is growing more and more with new orgasms.

On his tenth time, Milan’s body trembled so fast he almost choked on the hose, the milk filled his throat and went up to his nose, bursting outside. And the next time the hose would throb and tickle his throat so intensively Milan would almost puke. It kept happening until the nurse finally entered the ward and stopped the mechanism for an hour.

— Poor thing.

At least this nurse wasn’t silent. As far as Milan remembers, he seemed to be a bit younger than nurses usually were, maybe just a little older than Milan himself. This nurse even stroked his hair and patted his cheek the first time, and it was so weirdly soothing Milan jerked his head, trying to hide from the touches.

— I won’t harm you, sweetheart. Just let me take care of you.

The voice was soft and even reassuring.

Finally, Milan relaxed and tried to rest. This hour when he was being taken care of seemed to be so short in comparison with the rest of the day when his body was being stimulated heavily to restore the producing of milk and lube.

He was grateful that at least the discharges going through his prostate weren’t anything more than a tickling that he wouldn’t even recognize from the Egg’s vibrations.

It was probably the third day when Milan’s body couldn’t take it anymore. Milan just starts to cry every time he feels the hose is tickling his throat, throbbing, penetrating, trying to arouse him again and again. His anus is hardly squeezing around the spacer that stretches is so the nurse could inspect the level of the moisturizing and easily wash it.

Milan chokes on his own milk and tears, again and again, still blindfolded and unable to move, scream or even pray (and he doesn’t even have a god to talk to).

The hose doesn’t stop — it is working inside of his mouth, growing, throbbing inside of his throat, making him tremble and coming with his whole body so hard Milan can’t even tell if he’s breathing.

He can’t stop crying, and the only thing that helps him to not lose his mind is the Egg that at some point starts to move inside of him and vibrate slowly. The rhythm is something new: as if it is trying to calm him and saying sorry for its father that promised to be with Milan all the time but lied.

Milan is crying and choking on his own milk and tears again when the hose finally stops.

A moment later the door opens, and someone enters the ward.

— Check it. We need to be sure that there’s no mistake.

It’s the doctor’s voice.

The nurse’s careful fingers inspect Milan’s anus, touching the rim and going deeper, right to the opening of the rectum.

— The moisturizing level is back to normal. I would even dare to say it’s a bit higher than it was the last time I checked. And the milk... As I reported yesterday, the pumping system indicators show that the producing had grown twice.

— Let’s leave him on two feeding tubes for some time. He might gain some weight but it would only be good for the Eggs. He is so skinny I’d be worried his Impregnator punishes him with the food depriving. But we’re talking about Captain Conrad, and he is one of the best when it comes to responsibilities, he wouldn’t ever do something like that. Let’s remove the hose and the clamp, the levels of milk and lube production are satisfying.

— Should I untie his hands?

— Not before we are sure he’s not going to try and take the artificial cord out of his body. This one has the word ‘panic’ written all across his medical history. So, first of all, let him see again.

When the hose is finally gone from his throat, Milan swallows so hard it hurts. Next thing he knows, the spacer is removed from his anus, and this now wide and opened ring of muscles tries to close around the cords and the colostomy tube, but it stretched so heavy it’s almost impossible.

The blindfold is removed from his eyes, and the light is so bright Milan can’t stand it. When he opens his eyes a bit later and got used to the lamps, he can see that he’s still on his bed, naked, legs and hands tied to the bed handrails, hips laying on the special cushion so they are than the rest of the body, and the cords are stretched to the four Egg cameras. Milan rises his head a bit to look at the Eggs — all of them are bigger now. The sight of them makes him smile.

But a burning sensation around the navel makes him come back to Earth, and for the first time, Milan sees the artificial cord that is installed in his belly.

Three tubes that form it looks so thick he doesn’t want to know how wide is the opening in his flesh that the doctors made.

Then he looks at his breasts, swollen, thick blue veins under the skin. There are two tubes inside each of his nipples. The white liquid in all of these tubes flows so fast it’s mesmerizing.

Milan tries to relax and calm down, but every time he looks down and sees the artificial cord, cold sweat starts to run down his forehead. He remembers his old nightmare about his internals falling out of his body. He tries to stop thinking about his life after the delivery. How will his body look? Would he be able to live the same way it was before? Would Conrad ever look at him again, will his body turn him on the same way it did before?

He doesn’t know the answers.

The doctor doesn’t pay much attention to him, and Milan swallows again (the feeding tubes inside of his throat suddenly make him uncomfortable again now that there’s no hose with milk that would make his throat wet) before asking really quiet:

— Sir...

No reaction.

— I’m sorry, sir.

His voice sounds cranky because of the tubes. And he can’t even remember when he heard his own voice for the last time. It’s almost painful.

The doctor finally looks at him, as if he just remembered that Milan wasn’t a part of the furniture.

— Can I have some water, please? My mouth and throat are really sore. I know that I can’t drink, but maybe when the feeds are removed for cleaning...

— We can’t risk it. The only liquids that are not restricted before the delivery are your Impregnator’s semen and your milk. To prevent your mouth from drying we can let you suck on a sponge soaked with them. But no, boy, there’ll be no water for you.

Milan closes his eyes. The tears start running down his face — he doesn’t want to cry, it seems like his body doesn’t know what else to do.

— You can swallow your tears, of course. But they are salty, and it will only make you more thirsty. Remember that it’s an illusion — your body has enough liquids, it’s just your little brain not realizing it. Anything else?

— Is captain Conrad allowed to see me?

— The question is are you allowed to see him?

Milan gasps.

— God, you really are a special little thing. I’m not going to joke anymore, you look like you’re going to faint and I wouldn’t spend so much time trying to save your Eggs just to have them all dead now because their Carrier doesn’t have a sense of humor.

It feels so weird, the way he speaks, that doctor, the one that never called Milan by his name and just took the place of sweet doctor Kessler with no explanation, the one that did all these things to Milan’s body, the one that literally called him ‘a thing’...

He is friendly. He is joking. He talks to Milan almost like Conrad did when he was in a good mood.

As if Milan is just a person, not a Carrier.

— You said I won’t be restrained if I behave. Could you please untie my hands? I would like to put them on my belly. My baby needs to feel my hands.

It’s the first time ever Milan really says ‘baby’ out loud. He just does so because it feels the most natural thing to do. And suddenly the doctor looks at him a bit different.

— Just look at what hormones do to those creatures. He doesn’t even think about himself or his body. The only thing that matters is the Egg that stretches and rips his intestines right now. Untie his hands. Let him shush his baby.

The nurse removes bandages from his wrists.

— But remember, boy, if you try and touch the cord, you can accidentally kill your precious Egg. So don’t even think about it.

Milan nods quickly. He puts both palms on his big belly, feeling how nicely stretched it is now, how big and round. Milan knows that the doctor probably scares him on purpose but it works — he won’t touch the cord until he’s told it’s okay to do so.

— Captain Conrad will be at the hospital tomorrow. Make sure this Carrier still has this stupid happy smile on his face when the captain is here. Sometimes I wonder if they all know that nobody here likes to deal with the difficult gestations except me. No, they will continue to praise Kessler, and he’ll continue losing Carriers one by one, being too coward to try and save them, while I’m doing all the dirty work...

— Thank you, doctor.

Milan doesn’t even realize he’s saying it until the doctor looks at him.

— What?

— Thank you for saving my baby.

The doctor looks at him suspiciously, as if he thinks Milan is being sarcastic. He takes off his glasses, puts them back again, murmurs something inaudible — and just leaves. The nurse follows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like this story decided to have a plot after all. But the series is called 'Captain Conrad's Children' on purpose, so...

— How are we feeling today?

Milan can’t get used to the fact that after the hose was removed from his throat something changed, and the nurse — the one with gentle hands and soft voice, — started to talk to him. Every day, everytime he enters Milan’s ward, he would say ‘good morning’ or something like that, ask how does Milan feel and never stopped talking during the following procedures.

And it seems like the nurse doesn’t even want to hear his answers — he never stops talking no matter if Milan answers or not. He just washes his body, clean and reattach the lactation tubes, remove the catheter and colostomy bag to empty, put them back — always talking to himself, always murmuring something.

Milan can’t say if he likes it. Sometimes it feels so weird to him he’d prefer to close his ears and don’t listen. But it’s not polite. After all, the nurse is just trying to be friendly, and it’s him, Milan, who’s weird here.

Until one day.

It starts as usual — warm sponge on his skin, washing away the sweat, making Milan feels better with the wet touches all over his stretched body.

— Why does it happen?

Milan doesn’t answer, he’s already used to this kind of murmuring. The sponge is now washing his belly, really tender and careful, as if the nurse was trying to wipe all the stretch marks from the skin.

— Why do you have so many of them?

— I’m sorry?..

— Yeah, you all are. I’m speaking about them, — the nurse smiles. — Your precious eggs. Why do you have so many?

— I don’t understand.

— I’m sure you do.

Next thing Milan knows is a painful pulling sensation somewhere inside of his body. He tries to raise his head just to see the nurse touching the cords that are stretched to the Eggs. But instead of gently washing them, the nurse is pulling the cords almost violently, as if he tries to rip them out.

— Four of them here and another one inside. Five. It’s five, you know. Some of us doesn’t even get to have one. And I know that you already have two back at home. It’s just not fair. Why this captain of yours chose you? Are you better than any of us?

The nurse pulls on one of the cords again, and Milan gasps, the burning sensation inside of his belly growing and making the other Egg (the Seventh, as he started to call it) vibrating.

— Please stop.

The cords are being pulled again, and Milan feels his whole body trembling, his intestines burning, his anus squeezes.

— You’re leaking with lube even now. Even when I’m messing with your lovely Eggs. You know, it’s such a peaceful picture when you’re sleeping here, your precious babies around, your belly obscenely stuffed with another one of them. You have no idea what can happen while you’re sleeping. How can you be so peaceful, huh? What if somebody would try and steal your babies? What if somebody kills them? But you already have two. It’s just not fair.

Milan tries to hold the panic growing inside of him, and so does the Seventh, vibrating slowly inside of his intestines, trying to make him calm.

— Oh, your baby is trying to shush you now. Your belly is vibrating so heavily I can see it. You know...

— Please.

Milan lips are dry, so he licks them again and again, trying to make his voice sound friendly and calm.

— I can just pull this thing out of your body now. This one. Your precious cord. And I’m sure the doctors will be there in time to save the Egg. But they won’t save you. Because they’ll be sure that this precious boy, this beautiful Carrier was trying to get rid of the baby.

The nurse starts to remove the tape around the artificial cord, and Milan can feel how the cold sweat is going down his body.

— Please don’t touch it.

— Why? Why do you need it? You already have so many.

The nurse’s hands on his belly aren’t gentle anymore. He removes all of the tape and grasp the tubes so hard Milan chokes on his breath. The Seventh is vibrating so heavy it almost hurts. The nurse pulls the cord a bit, and Milan screams.

It doesn’t look like the nurse is giving a damn about it.

He just pulls the cord again, and Milan feels the tears bursting out of his eyes.

— I can take this out and put my hand inside of you to touch your sweet little Egg. Maybe I’ll rip it out of you. Maybe if I care about it really well, it will become a proper baby, you know?

It feels like an nightmare, and Milan tries to reach the nurse with his hands, but he can’t do it — his hands are tied again.

— Stop it. Lay still, or I’m really gonna rip this goddamn thing out of your body.

‘I’m going to be with you all the time’.

Conrad’s voice in his mind sounds so clear and for a moment Milan relaxes, thinking it really is a nightmare.

And a painful feeling inside of his belly is caused by the Seventh moving.

— You know, this hole here is so big both my hands could slip inside of you perfectly. I’m gonna care about your baby really well, don’t worry.

The door slams.

Conrad doesn’t even say anything — the nurse just becomes really pale, slowly taking his hands off the cord and Milan’s body, stepping back.

Milan already saw it once — he knows what the nurse feels know, cold and long fingers on his neck, strangling him, making him swallow his one tongue. Conrad doesn’t say anything, but Milan can feel how angry and furious he is by the sight of his face and his eyes being almost black now.

The nurse is choking, trying to say something, but Conrad doesn’t let him open his mouth.

Milan can hear fast steps down the hall and the weird mechanical sound somewhere over the ceiling.

— Take this bag of dirt out of my Carrier’s ward. Now. Or I’m just gonna tear him in pieces.

Ten minutes later the cord is being taped again, Conrad’s sitting next to Milan, his forehead pressed to Milan’s belly, Milan’s fingers in his hair.

The doctor tries to say something, but Conrad raises his head, and the doctor shuts his mouth.

Milan knows that they are probably mind talking — he saw how Conrad once talked to his colleagues like that. But it was two or three years ago, and Milan wasn’t sure of what he really saw.

But now they’re definitely talking, because the doctor finally sighs and says:

— Okay. It’s your right, captain, after all.

— I was going to take him home from the start. But you told me it will be dangerous. And now what? Suddenly it’s my right.

It seems like Conrad doesn’t even realize that they are talking out loud.

— Leave us.

The doctors tries to say something.

— You should be grateful that I didn’t kill that piece of dirt right here.

Conrad puts his forehead on Milan’s belly. His breath is so warm, it makes Milan sleepy. The doctor leaves the ward in silence.

— I’m going to take you home today.

— But...

— The First will take care of you. He’s grown-up enough.

Milan holds his breath.

— How long have I been here?

Conrad chuckles:

— They grow up so fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the First is a grown-up male in his legal age and that for Conrad’s species there is no such thing as incest. But to avoid any misinterpretations I’m going to update the tags now.

Milan is woken up by a painful sensation in his left nipple. The room is dark, he couldn’t even remember if he was a still at the hospital or at home already... His left nipple is wet and burning, stiffing and tingling, the stretched hole of lactiferous duct suddenly feeling so empty without two tubes inside of it.

Milan can feel the milk literally dripping out of it, he instinctively covers his left breast, but milk is leaking so fast he can already hear it’s dripping on the floor.

And before he knows he feels a warm touch of the unknown lips on his earlobe, whispering:

\- Don’t worry. I’ll put it in place. Just let me taste it first.

Milan shivers, his body remembers the last gentle voice he heard being the one of the mad nurse from the hospital, but...

He’s at home now.

The voice sounds so much like Conrad’s but it isn’t him.

Milan holds his breath, removing his hand from his breast really slow, just to put it on the soft sheet under him.

He feels those warm lips on his breast, soft stubble and hot breathing, and a wave of almost forgotten pleasure rushes through his body.

He can’t recognize his voice, he can’t even imagine how does the First looks like now, but the moment his lips are around Milan’s nipple, his now big and hot hand squeezing his breast to milk it, Milan knows for sure that it’s his son. His First. The one who was probably suffering when there was no fresh and warm milk, no hands to pat his hair while he was eating.

He’s so grown up it should feel wrong, but the only thing Milan can feel now is love, warm and unconditional, growing somewhere inside of his chest.

The suckling movements of the First’s lips makes Milan’s body tremble at some point. Just as it was before, when him and the Second were feeding, and Conrad was watching.

He raises his hand only to put it onto the First’s head, his hair is still soft to touch but not as curly as it was before and a bit longer.

When Milan opens his mouth to ask something, he suddenly lets out a quiet moan that scares him.

The First doesn’t stop. His hand is milking Milan’s breast, almost eagerly, his lips are squeezing and pulling at the nipple, the tip of his tongue working its way in the stretched hole of a milk duct, right inside Milan’s nipple, making it leak more and more.

Milan feels his toes curling, his whole body shivering and trembling, his both breasts swelling and almost aching, and the two tubes inside his right nipple throbbing because of milk flowing much faster than usual.

He can feel that the artificial cord inside his belly is trembling, too, and his body feeling so full with the milk filling his stomach and his womb.

Milan bites his lower lip, trying to not let another moan out.

It should feel wrong.

But it’s his baby. It’s his son feeding on him, and it’s the feeling he missed so much there’s no word to describe it.

When the First’s hand starts to massage his belly, Milan closes his eyes, lowers his hand so it rests on the back of the First’s neck now. His son’s hand is so warm now the Seventh inside of Milan’s body starts to move and vibrate in appreciation, going down his intestines, making Milan’s belly jerk.

His anus starts to squeeze around the cords, and Milan can’t but let another moan, quiet and long.

The First stops, letting Milan’s nipple out of his mouth, clenching it with his own fingers.

\- I missed you so much, - he whispers. - Father wouldn’t let me come and visit you. I only reached full age a week ago, and then...

His other hand strokes Milan’s stretched belly, carefully and lovingly, pressing on the place where the Seventh is. Milan feels how the Egg is trying to reach his brother’s touch, stretching Milan’s intestines walls and moving faster.

\- When you left, father said you will bring more brothers back with you. And although I was happy to hear it, - the First lets Milan’s nipple go, cupping his whole breast with his palm right after, the milk is dripping between his fingers. - I was afraid you’ll forget me and won’t love me anymore now that you have all of them...

Milan’s anus squeezes, letting out a thick jet of lube that starts running down his thighs. His nipples stiffen, his breast bursting with milk.

\- No. - his voice cracks as he pats the First’s hair, feeling how his stubble scratches the sensitive skin of his breast when the First starts to lick his left nipple. - I won’t ever forget you. You’re my First. You’re my special one.

Soft and wet tongue once again finds his way into stretched and leaking milk duct, and Milan’s body starts to shiver even more. His anus tightens around the cords, slick and thick now, trembling and massaging his rectum. Milan gasps when the First’s teeth pull his flesh, just like they did many months - or years - before when he was lying on Milan’s belly, just taken out of his shell.

It feels like his body is going to come, and Milan can’t do anything about it. At some point even the opening on his stretched belly starts to throb and squeeze around the three tubes inside of it.

But then the First stops.

He wipes his mouth of milk and before Milan knows, here’s a cotton pad soaked with antiseptic on his left nipple, making it burn and itch.

Only now he discovers that the First are wearing latex gloves.

His actions are fast and professional - he stretches a duct a little bit more and puts two tubes back inside of it, making sure the milk again flows through both of them.

After that he checks the artificial cord, soft and gently, and asks:

\- Do you feel any pain when I’m touching it? I don’t want to miss a possible infection. Everything looks well now, but if only something changes, please let me know straight away.

\- No, no pain. Just usual feeling of stretching skin - the Seventh is growing, and the bigger my belly is, the bigger is the opening, I guess.

\- They’ll patch you up nicely after the Seventh is born. I’ll see to it.

Milan bites his lips to not let happy chuckling out. The First sounds so confident it makes Milan proud and sentiment at the same time.

\- I’m gonna take the catheter out now. I’m sorry if it hurts.

Nobody ever bothered to even warn Milan about that. But the First’s fingers are so gently stretching the opening of his urethra, taking the thin tube out, Milan can’t hold a sudden sob.

\- Did I hurt you? - his son’s voice sounds worried, his fingers massaging the opening.

\- No. Not at all.

\- I’m sorry if I did. I’m learning. Father was furious when I told him I won’t be joining the army...

\- And what will you do?

\- I’m going to take care of the Carriers. I remember you screaming while I was being born. Screaming and crying, panicking almost all the time. These are my worst memories.

\- You can’t remember it. You were just an egg...

\- I can even remember that you didn’t want father to put me inside of you. You tried to resist, but he was bigger and you couldn’t move while he was placing me inside of you.

Milan opens his mouth, closes it again. The First’s eyes are burning blue even in the darkness of the room.

\- What is your name, son? - Milan asks finally; if he’s full age, he should have a proper name by now.

The First chuckles, wiping the sweat of Milan’s thighs and spread them a little bit more. Milan tries to hold his legs still but they are trembling. And the First’s fingers, gently slipping into his anus to untangle the cords and the colostomy tube, don’t make it easier. By the wet sound of them pulling out Milan can say that he’s soaking wet with lube.

\- I don’t have a name yet. I was waiting for you to come home and give me one. 

Before Milan answers, the First leans down and kisses his lower belly, right above his pubis and small soft dick, right where it’s stretched because of the Seventh:

\- Sleep well, little brother. I’m going to help you when you decide it is time to meet us.

When some minutes later the First is going to leave the room, Milan clears his sore throat and says: - Max. Take it, it’s yours.

\- Thank you.

Max leaves the room, and the air suddenly becomes colder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last part of the second story. But there’ll be at least one more story about this world because I need to tell more about Max, Seventh and their future.
> 
> If you have any questions or requests about the story, just let me know. I’ll be happy to answer in the comments or in the story itself.

When forth Egg is cut off its cord, Milan feels empty and exhausted. The Seventh is still inside of him, but he doesn’t feel this satisfying catharsis when the other four children are out of their shells. They are born finally, but he can’t even feed them because of the milk tubes in his nipples that are feeding himself and the Seventh.

\- I need to feed them.

Max wipes sweat off Milan’s forehead.

\- You need to take care of Seventh. I’ll take care of the rest.

\- Where is Conrad?

It feels weird that he wasn’t here for the birthing.

\- Father is with the army. He’ll be back as soon as he can. I already sent him a message. He knows what you’ve been through.

Milan sighs - the hardest part was over many months ago, the moment when Max cut the cords wasn’t even painful - instead of pulling on the and cutting outside of Milan’s body, he gently made Milan spread his legs wider and gently pushed his palm inside of his rectum, putting small ligation ring on each cord.

\- The dead tissue will just fall off three or four days later.

\- I know, - Milan swallowed, feeling how the small scar on the place where his balls once were started to itch.

\- Was it painful?

\- No, you’re very careful.

\- I’m speaking about that, - Max’s hand gently pushes Milan’s soft dick aside, his fingers touching the scar. - Why did you let them do it?

\- I didn’t, - Milan’s throat feels sore and dry. - Conrad did. It’s his right as Impregnator. It was better this way for the Second. And for all your brothers.

\- I feel something... It’s your voice. You say all these things but you don’t believe them.

\- Son, - Milan tries to smile when he looks at Max’s concerned face. - Your father once promised me not to mess with my head. I need you to promise me the same. It’s very impolite to read another person’s thoughts without permission.

Max’s eyes look so much like Conrad’s, Milan bites his lips waiting for his son to say something like ‘but you’re not a person, you’re just a Carrier’.

But Max nods and says very soft and calm:

\- I’m sorry. I’m still getting used to this. You know, when we’re little we can’t read anyone’s mind. And father can’t read ours. The older you get...

\- I always thought Conrad could even hear the Eggs.

\- It’s not the same. It’s like waterfall - beautiful splashes, but nothing that makes sense. More of a mood, not thoughts.

\- I’m not sure if you’re saying the truth now.

Max smiles and checks the lactation tubes - after the four children been extracted from the eggs, the flow became so powerful the tubes are shivering and throbbing.

Milan can feel how the milk is constantly dripping inside his esophagus. And he can also hear that somewhere in the other room his babies are crying because they want to feed. And the milk he produced weeks ago isn’t enough - they need to be on his body, they need to lick his nipples bursting with milk, to pull on them with his teeth as Max did when he was little.

\- Bring them here.

\- This milk is for you and the Seventh.

\- Me and your brother can wait a bit. I need to feed the rest. They need fresh milk as you once did. They need to be with me...

\- But the doctors...

\- ...know nothing. I know what they need. I always knew better. That’s my children. Bring them all here, now.

Max looks at him like he wasn’t sure.

\- Now.

\- Father once said you were special. I think now I can understand what he meant.

Milan’s body trembles - his nipples are free of the tubes finally, bursting and leaking with milk so much it seems like his whole body is covered with it.

The new Four - all cleaned from lube and blood by their brother’s loving hands, - are on his chest and his belly now, licking and sucking, pulling on his breasts and nipples, biting and scratching him with their womb teeth and nails.

Max looks at them, his eyes are so tender and concerned at the same moment.

The Seventh is moving inside of Milan’s body as if he was trying to reach his brothers. And with every move and kick inside, with every scratch and wet little tongue licking outside Milan’s body trembles more and more. He would love to feel Conrad’s hand on his body now, milking his breasts so their children could eat more and more, touching his skin and his stretched and swollen belly, spread his legs and fill his anus, so empty now, with his hot and thick dick.

Milan sighs and gasps; one of the children bites on his breast and Max’s hand is patting his small head, covered with wet blond curles, shushing and whispering something.

Milan can’t but imagine him being Conrad, so gentle and caring about them.

The Seventh moves again, and thick jet of lube shoots from Milan’s body, making the sheet under him wet.

\- I need to put a plug there later, - Max touches Milan’s wet and stretched anus, his fingers are almost tickling the rim, pushing the lube back inside his rectum. - You need to be moisturized enough for the Seventh’s birth. It can’t just all go to waste.

\- You remind me of your Father so much.

Max’s face becomes unreadable, his fingers go deeper inside of Milan’s rectum, soon making their way up his intestines until Milan can feel that his whole hand is inside, stretching him and touching the colostomy tube and the surface of Seventh egg.

\- You’re so wet and hot inside. I would love to be there again. I was so safe there, until the Second made me leave your womb.

\- Where’s he now?

\- He’s at boarding school. Father doesn’t want us to spend too much time around each other since the Second is still interested in joining the army. He will reach the full age next week and he will return so you can name him. Do you already have a name on your mind?

\- No, but I’ll find him a perfect one just like I did for you.

Max’s hand is still inside of him, moving out slowly, and Milan feels like his anus is trying to tighten around his wrist, so warm and thick, trembling again and again unsuccessfully.

He remembers how Conrad loves him being so opened. How easier it is to impregnate him when Milan is opened like that.

\- I need your father. If he wants more children, now would be the perfect time to put them inside of me.

For a second a weird idea crosses Milan’s mind - he looks at Max who reminds him Conrad so much and imagines how would his son behave when he’s to impregnate someone. Would he be as rough and fast as his father, not even asking, or would he be gentle and caring, pushing the eggs inside of him slowly and tender?..

He knows that Max’s aroused, he can smell it from the moment he broke the shell of the last egg and started to stretch Milan so he can reach the cords inside.

He wants to tell his son it’s okay. He wants to tell him it’s only natural. He wants to tell him that Conrad won’t be mad at them, and that Max’s eggs inside of him would be a great company for the Seventh...

And then the idea is gone, and Milan feels like he wants to puke by even thinking about his son that way. About imagining his son taking his body and stuffing his intestines with eggs.

Conrad was right - pregnancy really messes with his brain even more than himself.

\- Father will be home soon. He’ll take care of you. He’ll take care of us.

All Four are asleep on Milan’s body, and he can feel their warm little hands and feet until Max takes them one by one and put in one big hibernation camera that he brought some time ago.

The babies are sleeping, and now it’s the time for the lactation tubes go back inside Milan’s nipples.

Milan licks his lips, touches his left breast, still so swollen and full of milk. Max looks at him, hesitating to ask. Milan nods - and next thing he knows, Max is on his knees beside Milan’s bed, his hand carefully squeezing Milan’s left breast, milking it right inside Max’s mouth.

His lips are tight around the nipple with tongue tickling the opening of it.

Milan pats his hair, closes his eyes and for a moment loses himself inside of all those feelings.

It’s so overwhelming he can’t even breath for a moment.

He remembers Conrad saying ‘I will be with you all the time’ and suddenly realizes he wasn’t lying - he is with him now, through Max’s hands and lips, through the Seventh moving inside, and the other Four sleeping in the camera.

He’s here, he’s taking care of Milan as he always did.

And when Milan feels like he’s starting to fall asleep, something weird and unexpected happens.

He’s been only through stimulated contractions so far, but he needs no more than a couple of minutes to realize that the lube is literally running down his thighs on the bed and his belly is aching too much for just Egg’s moving. Max freezes with his lips still around Milan’s nipple.

\- I think...

He lets Milan’s leaking nipple out of his mouth.

\- No, you’re right. It’s starting.

And before Milan knows, Max puts on the new pair of latex glows and starts to examine his squeezing and throbbing anus.

It already hurts so much Milan bites his lips to not scream.

He knows that the hibernation camera is sound-proof, and he won’t wake the Four, but all he can think of is Max’s words about him remembering Milan being scared and panicking. He doesn’t want to scare the Seventh, no.

\- There’s no time to call the doctors. By the time they’ll get here, the Seventh will be born already.

\- I’ve been through this six times by now. Believe me, I know how to give a birth. But I need your help. Help me to turn over and not damage the cord. It’s easier on elbows and knees.

Max’s hands are so warm, firm and careful when he helps Milan, it makes him almost relaxed.

\- I don’t know what to do. I’m not a doctor, I don’t even have nurse qualification so far...

\- You’re your father’s son. It’s enough. Just tell me if I’m opened enough.

He should be scared to death now, but all Milan feels is an urge to do it right. So by the time Conrad is back he could hold five newborn children in his arms and finally be sure that his First made a right decision.

\- I need to take out the colostomy tube. It could be painful now. I’m sorry.

Milan nods and buries his face in the pillow, feeling how his own sweat is soaking it now.

Max’s hand is again inside of his anus, pulling out the colostomy tube, and it feels like Milan’s internals being ripped out. He bites on the pillow to muffle his scream.

Max’s wet hand pats Milan’s lower back.

\- It’s out now.

Milan nods, still biting the pillow. Max’s thumbs are inside of him, examining the wet rim, stretching and pulling it:

\- It’s too fast. I can see the Egg already, it’s in the rectum and...

\- What?

Max swallows.

\- What, son? What’s wrong?

\- It’s different.

Milan doesn’t ask him again - at this moment the Seventh suddenly make a move so fast Milan screams and bursts in tears, feeling being torn apart, his rectum and anus literally ripped.

‘You’re doing good. It’s big and different, but you’re doing good, love. I love you, Milan. I’m with you’.

It sounds like Conrad.

It sounds like all of his children, born and unborn, whispering to him at the same moment with their father’s voice.

\- You’re opened really well. And... it doesn’t have spikes on the surface. It’s smooth. And there’s plenty of milk and semen, you’re so wet inside it should be...

Milan screams again - the artificial cord inside his belly trembles when the Seventh touches it inside, and it feels like his body is being stretched and ripped. But the next moment the pain is gone, and the only thing Milan can feel is warmth. His anus opens a bit more - he can tell now because the Seventh moves again and it doesn’t even hurt.

He’s ready to tell Max that he should probably get a knife or something in case he won’t be opened enough, so he needs to cut his sphincter, but right at that moment the Seventh presses on his prostate and Milan lets out a cry of pain and pleasure.

\- Your body really knows what to do. I can’t tell how beautiful you are now.

Milan can smell his own blood now, but he can’t feel any pain, only his anus throbbing and being stretched more and more. But it’s so slick and wet now, even when the Seventh is finally here, Milan only feels more of stretching and almost no pain.

\- I need you to be prepared now, Max, - Milan whispers. - That’s the part I’d like your father to do, but since he’s not here, it’s yours. I need you to be prepared to hold your little brother when he’s here, and it could be any minute now.

\- I’m ready.

Milan bites his lips so hard it hurts and makes his body push, hoping it’ll be one last time. And this time the pain hits him so heavily he cries and screams at the same time, feeling his whole intestines being turned inside out, his body pushing out not only the Seventh but the artificial cord, too, his anus and what’s left of his navel bleeding hard.

But when he hears Max’s sighs and the cracking sound of the shell, he realizes that Seventh is born, finally.

Milan turns on his side, his legs being so weak he isn’t sure he can really feel them. The opening on his belly is soaked with blood, all the tape being red and the tubes half-pushed out, making him soaked in milk, semen and blood.

He doesn’t care.

Milan looks on Max and the Seventh in his arms.

The Egg is really different - it’s white and smooth and has nothing in common with its black and spiked brothers.

It’s surface is covered with tiny cracks, and there are more and more of them by each second.

Milan already saw six of his children being born, but he’s still amazed by the sight of it.

His body is now feeling all the suppressed pain, but he promises himself not to faint before he sees his Seventh son.

A small fist kicks the shell on the inside, and the second after Milan and Max hear the Seventh screaming.

The sound is so beautiful Milan closes his eyes and lets himself forget about pain for a moment and just listen to it.  
And then he hears Max’s voice, really worried:

\- Something is wrong with him. Look.  
Milan opens his eyes - Max is holding the Seventh in front of him. The baby looks beautiful and perfectly healthy until Milan realizes what made Max think that something is not right.

His throat suddenly becomes really dry.

He swallows and says, reaching out to the Seventh: 

\- It’s her.


End file.
